mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
Odysseus
Description- '''Odysseus was the mortal king of Ithaca. He was known for his intelligence and cleverness. He is a tall, handsome, and strong man. He had exceptional endurance and strength. He had a heroic image but was still a mortal man. He had big shoulders a huge chest and very strong arms. They say that he was so strong looking he could not even be compared to a man. He was very kind and a grateful man but a bad leader. He was brave and fearless as well. Over all he’s an intelligent genius with extreme strength and very kind hearted. '''Origin- '''Odysseus, on his mother’s side of the family is the great grandson of the god Hermes. Hermes is the god of thieves and trickery. Odysseus is also the great- great grandson of Zeus. Zeus is the king of all gods and the god of lightning. This makes Odysseus very powerful and strong due to his ancestor’s greatness. He was compassionate and thoughtful towards his men. He also helped his men to stay strong even through hard times. His crew that he was with respected him a lot. That’s how he came to be general due to his smartness, strength, and kindness. '''Family- '''Odysseus is the son of Laertes and Anticlea. His wife is Penelope. He is also the father of Telemachus. He is Great grandson of the god Hermes. Odysseus is also the great- great grandson of Zeus. '''Powers- '''Odysseus does not have super natural powers but still has many above average skills. One power he has is his smartness and wit this makes him extremely intelligent and helps him to make good decisions. Another power he has is his extreme strength this makes him an exceptional fighter and great at battles. Both these talents/powers make him a decent leader but a great fighter. '''Myth one- In the tenth year of the Trojan War, the Greeks tricked the enemy into bringing a colossal wooden horse within the walls of Troy. The Trojans had no idea that Greek soldiers were hidden inside, under the command of Odysseus. That night they emerged and opened the city gates to the Greek army. Troy was destroyed. Now it was time for Odysseus and the other Greeks to return to their kingdoms across the sea Myth two -''' Odysseus is being held captive for the purposes of sex on the island of the goddess Kalypso. To make matters worse, Poseidon, the god of the sea, is very angry at Odysseus, and sees no reason to let him get home. Odysseus makes a raft out of the supply’s he can find but then Poseidon the God of the sea that is angry at him makes a storm. This storm washes him up on a different island but this has a kingdom. A lot of events go on here and finally he gets home. '''Myth three-'''the house of Odysseus is infested with suitors for the hand of his wife Penelope. Everyone assumes Odysseus is dead. His son Telemachus calls an assembly to ask for help, and Zeus sends some eagles to kill them. Two eagles swoop down, tearing throats and necks with their talons and save Penelope. '''myth four – '''Odysseus and his man were walking. On accident they wondered into a strange cave. They noticed it was the cave of the Cyclopes. The Cyclopes name was Polyphemus. The Cyclopes cornered Odysseus and his men. They found a giant stick and jabbed it into the Cyclopes eye so they could escape '''Interesting facts – one interesting fact is Odysseus is also referred to as Ulysses. Another fact is that he was one of the key role players in helping the Greeks ion the Trojan War. Also his prophecy was that it will take him ten years to get home after the Trojan wars. The last interesting fact I have is that Odysseus stuck bees wax in his soldier’s ears so they will not be lured by the hauntings songs of the sirens Works Cited "Odysseus." , Greece, Greek Mythology. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. "The Odyssey - Book Two." The Odyssey - Book Two. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. "The Odyssey Summary." Shmoop. N.p., n.d. Web. 11 Apr. 2013. ' '